


Nightmares and Angel Kisses

by Saint_Iggy_Rising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Marking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sad Sam Winchester, Wing Kink, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Iggy_Rising/pseuds/Saint_Iggy_Rising
Summary: Sam is depressed and having nightmares. Cas helps him out.Takes place before Lucifer let out.





	Nightmares and Angel Kisses

Sam’s POV (ish…?)  
Sam tossed and turned in bed, desperately trying to fall asleep. Whenever he got close, he saw Jessica burning on the ceiling, or Madison pleading with him not to kill her, or he heard Dean in his head, telling him what a freak he was, or Cas calling him an abomination.  
Needless to say, it wasn’t pleasant.  
Sometimes it wasn’t even Jess on the ceiling. Sometimes it was Dean. Sometimes it was the mother he never knew.  
Sometimes it was Cas.  
Cas… there were times when he wished he had never met the angel. Had never noticed how rough his hands were or how blue his eyes were or how strong he was. How amazing. How good.  
He sometimes wished he had never fallen for the angel.  
Yes, Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood, boy-king of hell, resident abomination and demon-blood addict, the apparent vessel of the effing devil himself, was in love with an angel.  
Oh, how he wished he had never looked into those blue, blue eyes and gotten lost in their depth.  
He used to believe in angels because he needed to. He needed to believe that there was something out there, someone or something in control. Needed to believe he could be saved.  
But the angels were not what he thought.  
They didn’t want to save him. They wanted to condemn him to an eternity in Hell. He was too corrupt to save, too disgusting to ever be allowed into Heaven.  
Sometimes, he even wished he had never been born.  
He knew that others sometimes wished that too…  
He didn’t blame them.  
Sam tossed onto his right side, grabbing a pillow and holding it close. It was 2:34 in the morning. He sighed.  
There had been times where he wished he was dead. He knew everyone would be better off without him. There had been times when he had filled the bathtub with water and pushed his head under. He hadn’t pulled up until he had sucked water into his lungs and he came up coughing and spluttering. There had been times, in the middle of the night with Dean just in the other bed, that he had sat on the edge and held a gun to his head. He hadn’t pulled the trigger.  
There was a time when he had left the motel room in the middle of the night and wandered deep into the forest nearby, just deep enough so that no one would hear him. There had been a time, deep in that forest when he put that same gun to his head and he had pulled the trigger. He woke up before dawn with a splitting headache and realized that the angels wouldn’t let him die. They wouldn’t let him end it. Oh, how he had cried that night. But still, he had gotten up, walked back to the motel room and crawled back into bed for another sleepless night. He pretended to wake up when Dean called his name and he drank two cups of coffee with a few pills of Tylenol before they left.  
Dean was never the wiser.  
Sam let his limbs flop back over to his left side as he tried to fall asleep.  
He held back his tears that threatened to fall from his frustration.  
After all, Winchesters didn’t cry.  
With that last thought, he drifted into a nightmare-filled sleep.  
Cas’s POV  
Invisible, I watched the younger Winchester try to sleep. He looked anguished. He looked tired. But most of all he looked lonely and sad.  
Before I had met Sam, I had been taught that he was evil. That he was an abomination, worse than the demons he fought. I had thought that he was just an addict, a hopeless and manipulative human. The scum of the Earth, the dregs of humanity.  
That’s what I had believed anyway.  
But when I met him in person, I was confused.  
He seemed good. He looked kind and loyal and so very bright. He looked like a good person. He seemed devout, and awed, and… almost hopeful.  
His soul was beautiful. It was so bright, even brighter than Dean’s. It was like looking into a miniature sun, and for a second I had wondered if he was already the vessel of an angel. But I could tell he wasn’t. His soul shined like a beacon in the dark. And, sure, it had some streaks of black, some cracks, but those only seemed to make his soul shine brighter. It left me stunned and it actually took me a second to realize he was holding out his hand for me to shake.  
Of course, at first, I thought that this was some kind of trick. I thought he was merely hiding who he really was to get us to lower our guard and then he would strike. I thought he was manipulating us.  
But as I spent more time with him, that persona of good, that brightness in his soul never faded.  
He prayed, every night. He prayed for everything under the sun and more. He thanked God for everything. He prayed for Dean, he prayed for Bobby, he prayed for Ellen and Joe and every soul they couldn’t save. Sometimes, his prayers weren’t even intentional. They would just be little things, like praying for Dean during a hunt. Or a quick prayer for help when Dean was hurt. Or a little ‘please let me get there in time’. Little things that almost seemed like a reflex. As if he did them without thinking.  
It confused me.  
But the one thing he never prayed for was himself. He apologized for every mistake, but he didn’t ask for forgiveness.  
At first, I had assumed he was being prideful. As if he didn’t think he needed forgiveness.  
And later, much later, I realized that he never asked for forgiveness because he didn’t think he was worthy of it.  
I learned that when I was listening in on one of his prayers. I would do that occasionally, to see if he slipped up and revealed his plans.  
“Oh, God please.”  
That was what had caught my attention. I tuned in.  
“Please, please, save Dean. Please don’t let him die. Please! I know that I have no right to ask anything of you, but please. He’s dying, he needs help and I can’t do anything, so, please. You don’t have to do it for me, I know I don’t deserve any favors. But he’s your righteous one, isn’t he? Please, do it for him. And… if he doesn’t make it… make sure he gets into Heaven, alright? I don’t care if I go to Hell, I mean, I already know that’s where I’ll end up, but Dean… don’t let him go down there again. He’s suffered enough. He’s good, he’s good enough, but I know the bible says only believer’s get to go to Heaven. I don’t know if he believes in you, but even if he doesn’t, please let him in. Give him a chance. He’s the Champion of Good. He deserves it. Let him be happy. Make him happy, cause I know I won’t be there to do it myself. I know where I’m going. Even if I was the most devout human in the world, I could never be worthy of Heaven. I’m an abomination. I don’t belong in Heaven, do I? I belong in Hell, with the rest of the monsters. Please, let Dean be happy without me. Don’t let him do anything stupid. Because he will try. Heh. He does that. Anyways, please save Dean. Uh, Amen. Oh! Tell your son, Castiel, I said ‘hi’. Uuuhh. Now, Amen.”  
And didn’t THAT prayer screw with my head.  
He knew he was going to Hell, to eternal torture, and he didn’t even try to ask to be saved. All he prayed for was his brother. For his brother to have paradise. It was like he had given up on himself. He had no hope for himself and yet he begged for his brother.  
That… was not the prayer of someone evil.  
It made me question everything. Maybe, just maybe, Sam’s soul really was that bright. Maybe it wasn’t some scheme. Maybe Sam was good.  
But that would mean that Heaven had lied. Or wrong.  
That couldn’t be… Could it?  
He had never had doubts before Sam.  
Sam threw his arms out and laid spread eagle on the bed, looking frustrated at the ceiling. He had large bags under his eyes and Castiel saw the younger Winchester’s eyes dampen before he turned on his side and buried his face in his pillow. He looked so very small like that, with his legs pulled up to his chest, curled in on himself.  
His breathing finally evened out as he fell asleep, fitful though it was.  
As I watched, his face scrunched up and he made a soft whimpering sound. He squirmed on the bed, as if in pain, and I realized that he was having a nightmare.  
I bit my lip and felt my heart constrict. I didn’t know what this feeling was but it hurt.  
He made another noise, and I knew I couldn’t leave him like that. Not tonight.  
So, I made my way towards him. I gently lowered myself so that I was seated on the edge of his bed and raised two fingers to his forehead.  
I entered his dreams.  
Sam’s POV (again-ish)  
Sam’s dreams were exactly what he thought they’d be.  
Effing nightmares.  
He found himself standing in a space that was all black. That was it. Black. All around him, surrounding him in a neverending cavern. He was wearing nothing but rags. The temperature slowly rose, higher and higher and it was so hot, he was suffocating. Then it stopped. The space that was hot was suddenly freezing. So cold. The empty blackness in front of him started to move and take shape. He heard whispers around him, Dean, ‘you’re not my brother’, ‘you should be hunted’, ‘you’re a monster, Sam, a freak’, John, ‘if you walk out that door, you don’t come back’, ‘you’re a disappointment’, ’you killed your mother’, ‘her death is your fault’, Bobby, ‘lose my number, boy’, ‘family don’t end in blood, but you sure as hell are not a part of mine’, Cas ‘love you? I can barely stand to look at you!’, ‘you’re an abomination, Sam’, ‘I hate you’, ‘I wish you never existed’, Dean again, ‘god, I have to take care of you again?’, ‘you’re just a burden, you’re holding me back’.  
And Sam was curled up, tears streaming down his face. Whispering ‘i know, I know, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry’.  
Dean appeared in front of him. He threw a gun down at Sam’s feet.  
“Just hurry up and kill yourself, freak. You’re not worth the effort of killing you myself.”  
Sam’s head snapped up, staring at fake-Dean.  
Sam screamed, “DON’T YOU THINK I’VE TRIED?! CAUSE I’VE TRIED DEAN! I HAVE SHOT MYSELF IN THE HEAD, I HAVE TRIED TO DROWN MYSELF, I HAVE HUNG MYSELF FROM THE NECK SO THAT EACH TIME I CAME BACK I WOULD DIE ALL OVER AGAIN!”  
There was a soft noise from the back of his head but he ignored it.  
“So, okay! You want me to try again? FINE!”  
Grabbing the gun from in front of his feet, Sam put the barrel to his temple and pulled the trigger. Confetti burst out and Sam looked at it confused. A rolled up piece of paper slid out of the barrel.  
-You’re stuck here, Sam! You can’t even DIE properly! LOL-  
Sam dropped to his knees and let out a primal wail. He slammed his forehead into the ground.  
“WHY. CAN’T. I. JUST. Die. Already?!” Each word was punctuated by the dull sounds of Sam’s skull cracking against the ground.  
He howled again.  
And then his fingers were buried in grass.  
Soft, green, luscious grass.  
He looked around, confused and found himself on a beautiful hill, the sky above him filled with more stars then he’d ever seen. He was wearing his favorite plaid shirt and comfortable, warm jeans.  
Looking around, he saw a picnic basket. Wearily reaching toward it, he pulled it closer and opened it. It was filled with his favorite foods.  
A voice called from his right and, turning to look, he saw Cas walking towards him.  
“Hello, Sam.”  
Sam spluttered, “Uh-H-hi, Castiel. What are you doing here?”  
Castiel lowered himself to the ground next to Sam before he answered.  
He looked down at the ground and seemed to consider his words carefully before he said them.  
“Don’t you think you should have a good dream every once in a while?”  
Sam frowned at the ground.  
“I don’t think I deserve one.” He admitted.  
Castiel hummed.  
“Well, regardless, you’re getting one.” the angel quirked his mouth at Sam in an attempt to smile.  
Sam couldn’t help laughing.  
A large boom startled the hunter and he looked around wildly before Castiel’s hand landed on his arm.  
“It’s just fireworks, Sam. I thought we could watch them together, and then maybe watch the sunrise come up. I’m open to suggestions, though.”  
Sam relaxed and smiled carefully.  
“Yeah, Castiel, I think I’d like that.”  
And so the pair of them sat there quietly, watching the fireworks and munching on the contents of the picnic basket.  
Sam ended up laying down on the grass as the fireworks ended.  
Castiel stared at him in contemplation for s second, before lying down next to him. He shifted closer to Sam until their arms were pressed together and Sam bit his lip before rolling onto his side and worming his way under the angel’s arm. He cautiously laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder. The angel was stiff against him.  
Sam looked up at Castiel through his eyelashes to see that the angel was staring at him, an unidentifiable expression on his face.  
“Is… Is this okay?” he asked, a little afraid of rejection.  
Castiel didn’t say anything, but his arm wrapped around Sam and pulled him closer.  
Sam smiled and blushed and snuggled his head into Castiel’s neck. The angel shivered and Sam froze.  
“I- 'm uh... So-”  
“Sam.” The angel interrupted.  
The hunter hid his face in angel’s coat.  
“Sam,” Castiel urged again, “look at me.”  
Turning his head up once again, Sam was startled when dry lips pressed against his, and he froze for a moment before making a small noise in the back of his throat before relaxing.  
Castiel’s kiss was a little awkward at first but when Sam pushed back against his lips, the angel slid one hand into Sam’s hair.  
The pair of them stayed like that for a few more moments, just massaging their lips together.  
When they pulled apart, Sam licked his buzzing lips. He felt lightheaded and confused.  
“Cas…?” he murmured.  
The angel’s arm tightened around him, as if afraid he’d get up and leave. Yeah… like THAT would happen.  
Castiel gulped and said, “I apologize if I have overstepped my bounds, Dean is still trying to teach me the concept of ‘personal space’ and I’m afraid I don’t quite get it yet.”  
Nodding carefully, the hunter asked, “Okay. But… why did you kiss me?” Sam felt like he needed to know, needed to see if this was real. If Castiel liked him.  
“Samuel,” Castiel murmured. Sam shivered in slight delight. Damn. “I have learned more about you tonight than in all my eons in Heaven. You… have to understand. I learned everything I knew about you from the angels, who, I’m sure you know, are a little biased. They taught me that you were scum. The dregs of humanity, the worst of the worst. And I believed them. I had never doubted Heaven, not once. Until I met you.”  
Sam stared at Castiel wide-eyed.  
“Castiel… why? Why would you doubt them for me? They’re right, I am awful. I am the worst of the worst. What could possibly change your mind about everything you were taught?”  
A twitch of the angel’s lips turned into a small smile.  
“You did, Sam.”  
Sam spluttered, “B-But, I don’t-”  
A finger landed on his lips, effectively silencing him.  
“Sam, do you remember the first time we met?”  
The hunter nodded.  
“When I saw you, I was almost blinded by your soul. Sam, you shine so brightly. You glow like a beacon in the dark. I almost mistook you for an angel at first glance,” He admitted, “I had to look twice.” Castiel buried his hand back into Sam’s hair, playing with it as he spoke. “I thought it was a trick at first. That you were disguising your true nature and manipulating us. Making your soul seem good. I realize now that that is actually physically impossible for humans, and I feel a little foolish for thinking such a thing. You just shine so bright that it’s hard to believe.”  
Sam looked like he was going to cry and his voice cracked as he whispered, “but, but, I’m broken, Cas. I’m ruined, I’m stained, how can you say my soul is bright? It must be black and disgusting… I’m just a monster, Cas….” the hunter really was crying by the end, tears dripping down his face and landing on the angel’s shoulder where Sam’s head was still pillowed. The hunter’s legs had long ago curled up in an approximation of the fetal position, tucked under the angel’s own legs, which were draped over Sam’s and snuggled between his thighs and his calves.  
Stroking the hair out of Sam’s eyes and wiping away tears, Castiel leaned close so that his face was inches away from Sam’s. He pressed their foreheads together and his nose was touching Sam’s.  
“Yes, Sam, you’re soul does have streaks of darkness. It does have cracks and tears and it is a little broken. But those very things only make it -you- that much more beautiful.” Castiel smiled.  
Sam pulled back a little, incredulous.  
“What? How in the Hell does that work?” He asked.  
Castiel’s smile grew.  
“Sam, your soul is brighter than the sun, in spite of that. Yes, your soul is a little broken, but Samuel! Even with all that pain you carry around every. Single. Day. You’re still kind and caring and wonderful. You’re so resilient, so strong, you are amazing. Even through all that the angels, all that I, have done to you, you have more faith than any angel I know. You are devout and beautiful and strong and there are not enough words in this language to encompass all that you are. You are handicapped, yes, it’s true. You are handicapped and you still continuously outshine even the brightest of stars. I fear what could have happened if you hadn’t had this hindrance. I am positive that you could have blinded the world from your kindness. You are not a monster, Samuel Winchester. And you are forgiven.”  
Sam had been crying ever since Castiel had started his speech, but at that, he let out a strangled cry and lunged at Castiel, throwing his arms around the angel’s neck and kissed him frantically.  
Castiel grunted when Sam landed on him and rested the hand that wasn’t tugging Sam closer into the kiss by his hair on Sam’s side, sliding it down to the hunter’s hip. He gripped Sam’s hip and pulled him closer still, up his body until Sam was sitting on Castiel’s lower stomach and the angel could move his legs.  
Which, of course, was necessary for the act of flipping them over so that Castiel was on top, settled between Sam’s legs.  
Running the tip of his tongue against Sam’s lips, he rubbed at the hunter’s chest, smoothing his hand over it before finding and tweaking a nipple. When Sam gasped and arched up against Cas, the angel dove his tongue into Sam’s mouth, intent on exploring and mapping every part of it. The angel stroked his tongue against Sam’s, shivering in delight, drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it. Sam’s moaning and heavy breathing spurred him on to tugging the hunter’s head to the side by his hair and the angel began to suck a mark just under Sam’s ear.  
How Cas knew about that particular spot was something Sam would never figure out.  
Sam was gasping and squirming underneath Castiel and that was amazing, but he felt the need to touch Cas more.  
Reaching up to the angel’s chest, he slipped his hands between the buttons of his dress shirt and touched every place he could. He accidentally popped some of the buttons in his quest to touch every part of Cas.  
Finally getting his hands to the angel’s back, he gripped the muscle there and his nails dug in as Cas bit down lightly on his pulse point. He slowed a little when his fingers just barely brushed something soft and fluffy.  
Cas didn’t seem to notice.  
Wings. Sam thought numbly.  
Without another thought, Sam buried his hands in the fluffy down.  
He wasn’t expecting the loss of Castiel’s mouth on his neck or Castiel rearing back and throwing his head back or the way the angel’s hips bucked against his or the way his mouth opened and let out an ‘OOHhh’. He wasn’t expecting Castiel’s head snapping down to look at him when his hands froze in the feathers or the raw lust in the angel’s eyes that seemed like it could melt diamond or the way Castiel growled: “don’t stop”.  
Sam’s hands started moving again, stroking and massaging the feathers and muscles beneath them. The angels head dropped back to Sam’s neck and now his kisses were more bites and markings, as Castiel’s hips rocked against Sam.  
Helplessly, Sam rutted back up against him, to lost in pleasure to think about anything more than Cas and the way he rubbed and pinched his nipples and his mouth on his neck and their hips, slotted together perfectly.  
Finger’s still stroking Castiel’s wings, Sam found a small, round… something just at the bottom of the angel’s wings. Curious, he prodded it.  
Castiel shouted and bit down on Sam’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. That and the correct timing of Castiel’s grinding made Sam shout as well. He could feel Castiel slowing down, could feel the angel’s worry and that just wouldn’t do. So, being a clever little meat suit, Sam began to massage what he was beginning to think was a wing gland.  
Another groan escaped Cas as he went back to rutting them together like animals and Sam knew that he had won.  
Cas licked away the blood he had drawn and Sam wished desperately that it would leave a scar. He wrapped his legs around the angel’s hips and kept rubbing on the gland, which was now producing some kind of slick oil that smelled like cedarwood and sex.  
Sam might have been grossed out if he wasn’t so turned on and thoughts of where this slick could go (hint hint: lube) driving him wild. Not only that but wherever he touched the oil, his skin grew warm and tingly and suddenly every touch to that part of the body felt so good.  
Not being able to hold on much longer, Sam had a strange urge come over him. He let go of one of the glands, much to Castiel’s disappointment.  
The angel drew his head back to kiss Sam again but then he saw what Sam was doing.  
Sam had taken his oil-covered fingers and raised them to his mouth. Castiel watched, entranced, as the hunter licked the tip of one of his fingers. Sam’s eyes flew wide at the taste and he stared at his fingers in wonder before whimpering and greedily sucking on his fingers, drawing them into his mouth.  
Cas couldn’t move.  
Sam was moaning beneath him, squirming as the taste and smell flooded his senses and he was close, so close, it was so good and then--  
“OOH, Samuel!”  
He looked up and saw Castiel looming above him, his wings, beautiful sleek black wings, stretched out behind him, desire and lust in his eyes mixing with his grace and making his eyes glow with power.  
Sam was gone.  
“Oh, F-fu-- CAS!”  
A scream tore out of his throat as he bucked up against the angel, his angel, grasping at Castiel and pulling him against his body as he shook through the best orgasm of his life.  
He couldn’t stop moaning and his hips couldn’t stop bucking against Cas, and it felt like his orgasm just kept coming, rocking through his body as he came and came and came.  
Cas let out a desperate noise and crawled up Sam’s body until his hips were level with the hunter’s head. He pulled out his cock, long and hard and weeping, and pushed it into Sam’s open, moaning mouth. Sam could only moan louder as it felt like the warm dick in his mouth only milked him through his orgasm and his pleasure finally slowed down to a pulsing throb in his groin.  
The angel was kneeling with one leg on either side of his hunter’s head and he grabbed two handfuls of Sam’s hair and began fucking his mouth. He pistoned himself in and out of Sam’s mouth, barely having enough sense to let his hunter breathe. But Sam certainly didn’t mind. His hands were on Cas’s hips, rubbing them, gripping his ass and encouraging him to go faster, deeper. Cas obliged.   
Sam could feel himself trying to get hard again as Cas kept going. He had always loved giving blowjobs and he was hoping for a chance to blow his angel again.  
Said angel was moaning and growling and as his thrusts got more erratic, he started whispering, “Sam, Sam, oh, yes yeees, Saaaamm, uuhggh nyah Saaammm…”, over and over and gradually getting louder until he buried himself in Sam’s throat as deep as he could, stilling and shaking as he came in Sam’s mouth with a loud, “UUGhH, SAMUEL!”  
He stayed there for a while until Sam tapped his hip to signal that it was hard to breathe.  
The angel pulled out and Sam gasped for air but grinned at Cas shyly. Castiel’s cock was resting against Sam’s neck until he shyly tucked himself back into his pants and moved off of Sam’s chest.  
He smiled at Sam and flopped back down to lay next to his hunter. Castiel pulled Sam close so that Sam’s head was once again pillowed on his shoulder and Sam’s arms were wrapped around his waist. Their legs tangled together as they cuddled in comfortable silence.  
They stayed that way until the sun rose over the mountains in the distance.  
Castiel coughed.  
“Sam-”  
The hunter put his hand over the angel’s mouth.  
“Cas, I know. This is just a dream. This will likely never happen in the waking world, it was just a mistake, a fluke. A glitch in the matrix. I know, Cas. It’s okay.” his voice tried to be reassuring, and he tried to smile, but it didn’t really work. His voice was rough from earlier but Castiel didn’t think that that was the only reason his voice cracked.  
A frustrated noise escaped the back of Castiel’s throat.  
“No. Sam, it is not okay. You do not deserve to be left again. You have been through so much. I-... Sam, the only, and I mean ONLY, reason this cannot happen again, is that the angels would disapprove. I cannot help you and Dean stop the apocalypse if I am kicked out of Heaven. But, once it’s over… maybe?” Castiel hated that he had to tell this to Sam.  
Burying his face back into Castiel’s trench coat, Sam took in the scent. He tried to memorize everything about this night. The sweet smiles, the scent of wing oil, the feel of Castiel’s skin.  
He sighed.  
“Cas, let’s be realistic. Even if we stop this moving train wreck, I think we both know that’s it not exactly likely that I’ll come out of this alive. Face it. I’m a dead man walking.”  
The angel didn’t argue, he just held Sam tighter.  
“... do you want to forget?” Castiel whispered.  
“What do you mean?”  
The angel sighed, “if this will simply cause you more pain, I could let you forget this ever happened.”  
Sam stiffened.  
“Do you want me to forget?” Sam whispered back.  
The angel sat up, pushing Sam onto his back and framing his head with an arm on either side.  
“I want you to remember it for the rest of time. I want you to be mine. Only mine. I want you to never forget me and how much you mean to me. How much you would be missed. How… How much I love you.”  
A quiet gasp escaped Sam at those words. The words he had longed for so long.  
“Cas,” he breathed, “I- I love you, too.”  
Not feeling the need to say anything else, the pair of them snuggled back up together, simply enjoying the dream-morning air and each others company.  
It was a while before Castiel got the courage to offer something to Sam.  
Gulping nervously, the celestial being spoke, “Sam… there’s a way to prove to you that this is real without Heaven finding out.”  
Sam perked up.  
“How?”  
“Well,” Castiel started, “I could, um, mark you… as my mate… it would be a mark only you and I could see, and it would be undetectable to Heaven, and it would remind you…” the angel trailed off.  
“Of tonight?”  
Smiling shyly Cas said, “well, yes… but it would also remind you of me, and how much I love you.”  
Heat spread throughout the hunter’s body at this and he could tell that his blush was very visible.  
Sam bit his lip. “I’d like that.”  
The angel eagerly got to his knees.  
“Where do you want it?” His eyes were bright and excited and Sam was happy. After all, no one else had gotten to see Castiel like this before.  
After pondering the question for a moment, Sam thought about how wonderful it felt when Cas had gripped his hips.  
“Right here.” He grinned, pointing to his right hip, verging into the territory of his upper thigh/ass.  
The angel grinned back.  
“Okay, ready for this, Sam?” he asked.  
“Ready.”  
Castiel rested his hand on Sam’s hip, as if holding him to waltz, and his eyes and hand began to glow.  
Sam felt warmth and love radiating from his hip, making him feel complete. Whole. As if some hole he didn’t know was there was suddenly filled, so full, he felt like he might burst from the love coursing through him. He could feel the lines of the mark forming, like warm little tendrils, and the air around them smelled like cedarwood and lavender.  
The tendrils seemed to gather at the center, then retreat back into Castiel, but he could still feel the love spreading through his body from the mark.  
“There, how do you like it?”  
Castiel looked a little tired, but happy.  
Sam looked down.  
It was beautiful.  
It was a large circle with triangles intersecting it and Enochian letters, almost too small to read, trailed along the lines, ever-shifting. The mark itself almost glowed a pale blue, and all of the individual parts seemed to move independently of each other, but were always in the right place.  
Suddenly, Sam felt his mind fogging up, the landscape around them fading away.  
“It’s okay, Sam….. You’r------- king up, I------ see you soo------ ove you, Sam.”  
A last soft kiss from Castiel brushed against his lips before he sat up in bed, the word ‘mine’ ringing in his ears.  
For a moment, he thought it really was just a dream.  
But then he felt a jolt of affection through his hip and he scrambled to get his pants low enough to see the mark.  
It was still there.  
He rubbed it gently and it hummed back at him in his head.  
Huh.  
It occurred to Sam that he probably should have asked for more information about the mark before just accepting it. Not because he didn’t trust Cas, but more because he was now worried that it would send a jolt of sexual pleasure through him at Castiel’s command and that might not be the easiest thing to hide from Dean.  
Sam didn’t know that Cas was standing at the end of his bed, chuckling at his thoughts before disappearing with a flap of his wings.


End file.
